The Son of None
by Agentmontana
Summary: When an 11 year old boy wishes for a friend and he finds one in an unlikely situation. Now 15 Will we find out who's parent this young demigod belongs to or will it forever remain a mystery as he travels across the country with 4 girls who are ready to castrate and som people bent on spilling their blood.


**Hey I'm back! Yea bet you guys haven't missed me very much have you? Well to bad because I'm back. As you know I stopped the minecraft story because I lost interest and you guys didn't seem to care. For those who did I'm sorry. But, I'm back with a new story. Ill be using another OC. Tired of em? Well I'm sorry. I just can't do Percy very well I'm afraid. Hopefully I can do Bianca fairly well although she'll be a bit OOC. Anyway, yes it's another Titan's Curse story but I like that story and I have my own surprises for this version. So please be nice and try not to flame to harshly ok? I work hard on these stories and even though those flames help they also hurt. Anyway, instead of introducing the character through the story here's his "bio." And then ill start. **

**Name: Aaron Eclipse**

**Godly Parent: Unknown**

**Appearance: 15, average masculinity, flawless pale skin, white jacket with red lightning designs and a popped collar, neon blue headphones with black lightning, blue t-shirt that goes under his coat, black jeans with yellow lighting, white Jordan's with green lightning, messy brunette hair, his eyes seem to pound with a unheard bass (optical illusion) and the iris's flash colorfully like a multicolored LED strobe light that you find in clubs. Has tattoos of two swords and armor on his back. Golden guitar necklace.**

**Personality: quite, friendly toward people he trusts, has major trust issues, cares greatly for friends and family, battle hardened, can be very intimidating, Trustworthy, will always lend a helping hand. **

**Weapons/Armor: the tattoos turn into his armor and dual swords when he thinks of them and return when he's done. His armor is just his cloths changing into armor and his swords are just white blades. Guitar necklace changes into a gold guitar that he can either play for fun or burst his enemy's ear drums. **

**Powers: Creation, lightning, destruction, and music. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO! Rick Riordan does. I only own my added parts and Aaron. ENJOY!**

Third Person POV

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The teen looked around at his surroundings, calling out for anybody. He stopped yelling and looked around. For the past four years he had grown accustom to meeting Bianca in his dreams. You see one night when he was incredibly lonely he fell asleep wishing for a friend.

FLASHBACK

When he opened them again he was in a hotel room. On one of the beds there was a passed out little kid with deep black hair snoring loudly. Over by the kitchen island was young girl that was clearly older then the boy. She had flowing black hair that reached the middle of her back, a black tank top that was a little rode up on one hip. He felt a slight heat in his face and quickly looked away from the flawless and seemingly smooth pale skin. She also had on black baggy sweatpants with pink slippers. He raised his eyebrows at the slippers because they didn't go along at all with rest of her cloths. But all in all she seemed cute. What was he thinking!? He hadn't even met her yet! She tilted her back and drank from a cup that he had just noticed. After taking a long drink she placed the cup on the island surface and sighed, then began to turn around. He felt his heart quicken. Should he hide? Should he run for the door? Should he knock her out? He chided himself for the last one. Wait. Can she even see him? He decided to wait and see if she could even see him. When she finally turned around he noticed a smattering of freckles across her nose and she was yawning cutely while stretching an arm high above her head. Finally she noticed opened her eyes and his breath hitched. She had deep onyx black eyes that seemed to suck all the light into them. They sparkled with a hidden light and seemed to go on forever. When she took notice of him she gasped and jumped five feet backwards, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He looked her in the eyes surprised by her actions. After they held eye contact for a few moments she blushed and stammered out. "W-Who are-e you-u? What do you want?" He thought for a second. He didn't want anything. He could just create it. So he shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"I don't want anything, please believe me! As for who I am I'm Aaron. Aaron Eclipse." He finished with a smile and held his hand out to shake. She looked at the hand skeptically but decided to be polite and shake the boy's hand. They both jumped back at the sudden spark that shot the through their hands and tingled through their whole body's.

After a moment she found her voice again gave her name.

"Bianca Di Angelo." She said with shock (AN: XD) and confusion evident in her voice. He looked at her for a second then asked.

"Italian right?" She nodded and backed away again. She didn't trust the him yet. "That's cool. I've always wanted to visit Italy. Heard so much about it and I'd love to go. I just don't have the money or the time. Constantly running." She looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you running? Are you a criminal?" She asked and said the last part with heat and slight fear before she glared at him. He put his hands out in front him and shook them vigorously.

"No! Not at all!"

"Then why are you running?" She asked with less heat but still the glare.

Aaron POV

I contemplated telling her about the monsters but how would she take it? She's obviously a demigod if she can see me, but will she go into a nervous breakdown. I sighed and nodded my head.

"What do you know about the Greek Gods Bianca?" She looked at me quizzically.

"Like Hades, Zeus and the water guy?" She asked with confusion still laced into her words. I chuckled and nodded my head.

"Yea. But I don't think Poseidon will take it very well if you call him the water guy.' She smiled a completely dazzling smile.' But yes them. And well... They're real. Along with the whole Greek Pantheon." I finished nervously. So i quickly explained everything i knew. She was a great listener and seemed to warm up to me. When i was done I heard nothing so I looked up at her as she looked up towards me. Then she did the most unexpected thing.

She laughed.

But then her expression grew sullen. "That explains the creepy things walking around that always look at me and my brother like a piece of meat." She said with a slight shiver. I felt a pang shoot through my chest at hearing about her almost being eaten a few times. It was weird i hadn't known her even a day and i I was already worried about losing her. I noticed she shivered when talking about the monsters looking at them like meat so I snapped my fingers and refilled her cup. Just this time with warm milk to help her fall asleep. She looked at the cup with wide eyes and her jaw in the floor. "A-Are you a god? H-How did you do that?" She looked at me nervously for an answer. I smiled softly at her and she seemed to relax slightly.

"I'm a demigod, don't worry. But I don't know who my father is. My only clue is my powers." She looked at me expectantly. I only smiled in return. "I think a demonstration is in order. Drink the milk and get comfortable because by the end you'll probably have fallen asleep." She looked at me defiantly before yawning loudly and blushing. I only cracked a smile. "My powers are as follows. Creation.' I snapped my fingers and a warm blanket was draped over top of her and a bean bag chair was placed beneath her.' Lightning.' I let a few arcs of lightning dance between my fingers and she was becoming to tired to care and just smiled warmly at the sight. She looked so cute like that. 'Destruction.' I destroyed the empty cup in her hands hands with a wave of my hands. I then took of my head phones and placed them over her ears. But before I played the soft music that would lull her to sleep I whispered; 'and music. Sleep well Bianca and don't worry about the headphones. They're yours now, I have another pair." I let the music play and watched her drift to sleep. But before she could I couldn't just leave them so i whispered. "I swear on the River Styx to always protect you and your brother until my final breath." Thunder boomed overhead and She just smiled before she fell asleep mumbling a thank you. I felt my self waking up and felt like I was being pulled by a large hand. Hopefully this wouldn't be the last time I saw her or her brother.

FLASHBACK END:

Third Person POV

He looked around one last time before a deep and powerful voice seemed to come from every where and nowhere at once.

"You have difficult time in front of you young demigod. Full of trials, battle, loss and through it all you'll find happiness and a treasure you'll never be able to replace." It spoke with such authority it was frightening. Aaron nodded numbly and waited for the voice to speak. It didn't for a few moments but when it did he jumped slightly. "Step forward child and speak your name. For it shall soon be spoken in reverent tones and terrified whispers. (AN: A cookie to who ever knows where that is from.) So come forth." Aaron did what he was told and stepped forward. A new confidence found him and strengthened his voice and actions.

"I am Aaron Eclipse Son of none." His voice resourcing across the walls of black with power and authority.

And this. Is his story.


End file.
